A sports activity swing trainer having a concave curved surface area on which a person stands to practice a swing for a sports activity.
A person typically practices a sports activity swing on a generally flat support surface. The person from practice session to practice session and from swing to swing learns the sports activity swing in relation to a limited range of difference in the person's center of gravity. However, this approach does not challenge the person to alter the sports activity swing or develop a sports activity swing responsive to a wide range of difference in the person's center of gravity.